File systems use metafiles to track metadata in a volume. For example, the metadata may describe where files are stored in the volume. Some replication systems may replicate files, including metafiles, between a source file system and a destination file system. When replicating metafiles, it is important to carry out the replication in an efficient manner that nonetheless preserves the contents of the metafile in a format that may be understood by the destination file system.